I'm You You're Me
by dragon-girl15
Summary: 'As if I'm not ALWAYS careful.' Draco thought as he cut up what he THOUGHT was bloodmoss.
1. Default Chapter

"For a change I've decided that you may choose your own partners this class, as long as you get your work done quickly, and properly." Snape said, as he stood in front of the class.

The class broke into a murmur, everyone finding their partners. Ginny looked around. It seemed everyone had a partner, except her. She raised her hand gingerly.

"Erm, Professor?" She asked timidly as he looked at her

He raised his eyebrows.

"I... don't... have a partner." She said quietly.

Just then the door banged open and in marched a very pissed off looking Draco Malfoy.

"Please sit down Malfoy." Snape said to the late student.

Malfoy snarled and looked around.

"Crap." he muttered, the only seat left was beside the Weasel.

"As you are late and everyone but you and Miss Weasley have partners for this project, you two will work together."

The two students scowled at each other. After a few minutes Ginny bent down to get her books out of her bag. She silently opened her potions text book to the correct page and started getting the ingredients she needed. After she had everything laid out she turned to Draco.

"Look there are two ways we can do this, the First, is you can help me and at least be civil to me and get yourself a good mark, or the Second, you can choose to sit and sulk and fail. It's your choice."

She turned her back to him, giving him a chance to make rude faces at her turned back, not to mention rude gestures. She turned back, causing him to sit up very straight, very quickly. She eyed him curiously, and said.

"If I were you I would not choose the latter, you honestly don't want to fail potions, do you? I mean, another year with him? I don't think even you could stand that." And with that she began cutting up ingredients.

"Fine, what do I have to do?" Draco said, startling Ginny.  


  
"Well.. umm.... cut up some of this bloodmoss, we need exact measurements or this could go horribly wrong, so BE CAREFUL."

'As if I'm not ALWAYS careful.' Draco thought as he cut up what he thought was bloodmoss. He finished and dumped it into the cauldron. He continued absent mindedly cutting up ingredients for Ginny.

********** Nearing the end of class!**********

"Why should I be the one that drinks it? You're the one who did most of the work." Draco grumbled. Ginny slid her glasses back up her nose, not noticing as they slid back down again.

"Fine, I can see you're just too much of a chicken-git. It's alright to be scared of drinking a potion. Nothing to be ashamed of." Ginny said, reaching for the goblet. Draco's hand shot out, grabbing the goblet before her tiny hand could reach it.

"I'm not afraid! I just... whatever. You just wait and see Virginia Weasley!" Draco said and gulped down the potion.

He felt a strange tingling, and everything went black, then there was a flash of light and he found himself staring... right at himself! He looked down at himself. He almost screamed. He was wearing a skirt! And his robes were... Gryffindor! He suddenly felt very unclean. 'He' was sitting across from him, doing much the same thing. 'His' head shot up and stared at him.

"Draco," the Draco across from him started. "Am I... you?" Draco nodded slowly, a lump in his throat.

"And am I... you... Virginia Weasley?" His voice was cracking, and it was all... high pitched. Oh right, he was a girl now. Ginny nodded. Draco suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"Excuse me." He said, and ran out of the room.

Draco ran through the halls blindly. He ran into the bathroom, and went over to the sink. He splashed some water on his face. He looked into the mirror only to see Virginia Weasley looking right back at him, and he saw some fellow Slytherins staring at him as though he was a ghost.

"Oh crap." Draco (or should I say Ginny) said, running out of the bathroom. He forgot he couldn't possibly go into the boys bathrooms anymore, let alone the Slytherins washrooms!

Draco slid down the wall. And put his head in his hands. He looked up as he was covered in a shadow. He looked up to see... himself. This was gonna take some getting used to. 'Wow, I'm hot. I mean that hair is gorgeous, and those eyes, not to mention... oh crap, what, am I gay now?!?!?! Oh, right... maybe this has to do with me switching bodies and all.

"Probably." Ginny said absent-mindedly. Draco's head shot up.

"Did I say that out loud?" He said.

"Ummm... I don't think so..."

"So, now we're... oh crap!"

"What?"

"I think, because of this switch thing, we can like... read each others minds.."

"Crap."

"Well... I guess you're gonna have to show me where the Gryffindor Tower is and all..."

"Yeah... Ditto"

************************

A/N: Well, what do you guys think? I had a little idea, and Leen (more commonly known as PhoenixRae) helped me with the plot, developing it and all. Well, let me know what you think... I want at least 5 reviews before I give you guys a chapter 2. Deal? Good.

*****


	2. Puffy chests and wierd kisses

I'm You; You're Me

Chapter 2

It was dinner time, and Ginny still couldn't get used to this new, masculine body. People kept running up to her yelling 'Draco! Draco!' and she wouldn't even notice. 'Well duh!' thought Ginny 'Why would I notice? I'm Ginny, not Draco! This sucks, just when Harry was starting to like me as more than a friend, I run of and turn into Draco, his mortal enemy!'

Ginny walked into the great hall, and, stupidly, starting walking towards the Gryffindor table. Just then she herself walked past her and whispered, "Slytherin, you numbskull!" Oh, right, she had to eat with the Slytherins now.

Dinner was going perfectly fine, that is until Harry got up. In the middle of Dinner, Harry stood up and starting walking over to Ginny(the Ginny in Draco's body. I'm just going to call them by the name of their.. "soul" not their body). Harry walked right over to Ginny and kissed her! In front of the whole school.

Ginny was having fun. 'I knew it! I knew he liked... what the fuck?!?!?!?! I'm Draco! Harry is kissing Draco?!?!?' Just then Draco(Ginnys body)stood up. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Draco screamed, more to Ginny than Harry. Draco stood up and dragged Ginny out of the hall, which was now buzzing with curious gossipers.

"What the hell was that?!" Draco yelled at her.

"It's not my fault Harry kissed me." Ginny said.

"You didn't have to kiss back! Now the whole school thinks I'm queer!" Ginny bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Of course... I should have *snort*... known... *giggle* better."

"OK, I just watched myself giggle, if that isn't the weirdest feeling... god, now you're gonna be acting all feminine, and... oh shit."

Draco seemed to be preoccupied so Ginny took the chance to sneak away. Unfortunately Harry apparently wasn't the only one who fancied Draco. Seems Pansy was a bit... infatuated.

"Draco! How could you do that to me? I thought you loved me!" Screeched Pansy. Ginny was confused, Draco never told her he loved... oh yeah this was Pansy, probably figments of her imagination.

"Fuck off Parkinson." Ginny said, feeling very powerful indeed when Pansy ran off sniffling. Ginny headed out towards the lake. She sat under 'her' tree and stared at the lake. A few minutes later who should come and sit down but Draco himself... well not really since he was Ginny, but that's besides the point.

"You walk too much like a girl." He stated without looking at her.

"You walk too much like a guy." Ginny stated back, without looking at him.

"We should fix that."

"I agree."

"Tonight?"

"10 o'clock."

"7 o'clock."

"8 o'clock."

"Done."

"Astronomy tower."

"Library."

"My room."

*Blink*

"I have my own, hidden room."

"Fine. I'll meet you in the library at 8." Ginny said, getting up.

*********

Draco sighed as he flopped down on Ginnys bed. 'I may as well get out what I'm going to wear tomorrow. Weekend! Weekend! Weekend!...' His head chanted.

"OK, let's see." Draco said getting off of the bed, and walking over to her trunk. He opened it and looked inside. He rummaged through, dragging everything out onto the floor.

"Shit."

Everything she hand was hand-me-down rags that were either way too big, and occasionally way too small. Draco opted for the too small. He rummaged a bit more until he found some thread and a needle. Then he began his transformation... (btw, you don't get to see what he's done until the next day, sorry for those of you who thought Ginny would see it when she met him tonight.)

*******8 O'Clock*******

Draco sighed, tapping his foot. She was 5 minutes late. Just then the library doors opened and a very flustered looking Draco came in.

"Come on. Now! We don't have much time." Ginny said grabbing his arm. Just then they heard Pansy's shrill voice.

"What do you mean you have things to do? I thought we had a date tonight?"

"Let's go." Growled Ginny.

Draco grabbed her and ran through the library doors just as Pansy rounded the corner, unfortunately the doors to the library were right on the corner so splat went Pansy. Draco led Ginny through corridor after corridor until they reached what seemed to be a bookcase. Draco pulled out one of the books and the bookcase spun, pulling Draco and Ginny into a room.

'How cheesy can you get. A bookcase!' Thought Ginny.

She looked around. This room really was quite nice, even if the colour choice was nauseating. It was a large pentagon shaped room, with large stone tables and lots of green couches and chairs. The walls were different colours. The one behind Ginny was green, then the next was silver, then green, then silver, then green.

"Well, let's get started. First of all, never stand like that."

"Like what?" Ginny asked defensively.

"With your hand on your hip, and all your weight on one leg, foot, hip, whatever."

"Fine. Better?" Ginny asked, standing up straight.

"Yes, better, now square your shoulders. Never slump."

"I don't slump." Ginny argued, nevertheless she squared her shoulders.

"Much better, now chin up." Ginny lifted her chin up.

"I feel very snooty." She stated.

"You look it too. Perfect."

"OK, Malfoy. Now you. Just do the opposite of what you just told me to do." He tried, and looked like he was very uncomfortable doing this.

"Come on Malfoy, you can do it. That's it. Ok, so put all your weight on one leg. Right. Shoulders slumpier. Chin down. Don't suffocate yourself. You can lift your chin up a bit. Don't puff my chest out like that, they know I have boobs, they don't need reminders."

Malfoy suddenly looked embarrassed and lost all his composure.

"There! That's perfect!" Ginny said. "That's _exactly_ what you should be like."

"Ok, now your walk. It's way too feminine. OK, start walking, let me see what needs to be fixed. Stop! Ok, for one thing, head up, remember that. Never swing your arms. And don't walk so daintily. At least pretend like you know where you're going and you're gonna get there. Ok good."

"Right your turn now. OK, not so stiff, that's right, loosen up a bit. Right. Look at your feet when you walk. Yup. Not so rough, come on. Daintier. That's right, now swing your arms a little. Bingo."

"Are we done now?"

"Well we need to work on attitudes, but we can do that later, it's getting late. Oh, and one more thing." Ginny said as Draco headed toward the door. "Remember to keep pushing your glasses up!"

'I won't need to tomorrow.' Draco thought to himself with a grin.

**************

A/N: Thanks all. I forgot I wasn't gonna post this until I got 5 reviews, but I really don't care. I'm proud of this chapter. Again, thanks to Leen, for her constant help (and giggling).


End file.
